


The 3 Times TJ Failed To Kiss Cyrus

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Tyrus Week Day 3: First Kiss





	The 3 Times TJ Failed To Kiss Cyrus

The first time TJ tried, they had been official boyfriends for a week and went out on their first date to the movies.

It was a little after 6pm when the movie ended so the sky was starting to darken. So, naturally, he walked Cyrus home, intertwined hands lightly swinging between them. TJ couldn’t look away from his cute boyfriend’s animated face as he bounced beside him, excitedly chattering about his favorite moments from the movie.

The jock just felt so happy and light as a feather. He never thought he would feel such a way towards anyone, much less Cyrus, one he considered his best friend and the very first person who truly believed in him.

“This is me.” Cyrus moved forward and spun around to face him.

The walk felt too quick for TJ. He didn’t want to part so soon, even though they spent the entire afternoon together. But, alas, his own curfew was approaching.

“I had fun,” he told Cyrus with a soft smile.

Cyrus beamed right back at him. “Me too.”

Between them, their hands remained intertwined and neither wanted to let go.

Under the glow of the street lamps, Cyrus’ eyes practically sparkled as they connected to TJ’s own. For a moment, TJ’s gaze flickered down to the smaller boy’s lips. Cyrus subtly bit his lower lip, sending TJ’s senses into overdrive. 

He knew what he wanted. Did Cyrus want the same thing?

Swallowing the lump in his throat, his heart hammering hard against his chest, TJ took a small step forward. Cyrus remained in place, tilting his head up so he could continue looking at the taller boy.

“Good night,” TJ whispered.

“Good night,” Cyrus whispered back.

Testing the waters, TJ slowly lowered his head. Cyrus’ eyes fluttered closed, his chin raising itself. TJ felt his own eyelids dropping.

“Cyrus? Is that you?”

Cyrus jerked back, hand releasing TJ’s as the front door opened and out stepped the younger boy’s step-mom. 

“Sharon! Hi! Um, TJ just walked me home.”

The woman smiled, kindly at TJ who awkwardly waved and greeted, “Hi, Miss Frank.”

“Thank you for bringing him home, TJ. Do you want to come in for dinner?”

“That’s very kind, but I have to get home. Maybe another time?”

“Of course. Cyrus, honey, when you’re in, wash up and get ready for dinner, okay?”

“I will. I’ll just finish saying goodbye to TJ.”

Nodding, the woman stepped back into the house but left the door open.

TJ tried not to be too disappointed. So much for giving Cyrus a good night kiss. 

Their would-have-been first kiss.

Sighing, Cyrus turned back to him, looking apologetic. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. Um, I should head home.” TJ flashed him a reassuring smile and stepped forward to take his hand and squeeze it. “I’ll text you?”

Cyrus nodded, happily as he gave him one last tight hug.

Releasing him, TJ stayed to watch as his boyfriend climbed up the steps of his front porch and enter his house. Before closing the door, he waved one last time at TJ and kept his gaze locked on the jock until the door snapped shut.

Taking a deep breath, TJ turned on his heels and headed for home, a bounce in his step.

They may not have kissed, but they still had an amazing first date.

 

* * *

 

The second time he tried, they were surrounded by children. It was three days after their first date.

He was at work and Cyrus popped in while the kids were taking their snack break, bringing two plastic bags full of what appeared to be snacks.

TJ wasn’t sure if it was the snacks or Cyrus himself but his kids crowded the younger boy like he was Santa and it was Christmas.

“Cyrus, what did you get us?”

“Do you have my favorite?”

“Are you going to play with us today?”

Laughing, Cyrus did his best to navigate through the sea of little people to get to TJ.

“I have fruit snacks and cookies!” he announced before turning to TJ. “I brought you your favorite granola bar.”

TJ’s heart swelled with affection for this sweet muffin with a heart of gold he called his boyfriend.

“Okay, kids, line up if you want snacks from Cyrus!” he called out.

Obediently, the children made a line and Cyrus handed out the snacks, asking each kid if they preferred a fruit snack or cookies. He also brought different flavored juices. 

TJ just watched him do this, standing behind his tiny boyfriend and making sure each kid said, "Thank you."

When the kids had all gotten their treats, Cyrus turned to him now and held up a smaller bag that had been inside one of the other bags.

“And here’s yours, Coach,” he said, cutely as he handed it over.

TJ opened the bag to find three of his favorite granola bar, some fruit snacks, a carton of apple juice, and a bottle of his favorite flavored water. 

“Thanks, Underdog.”

“Just fulfilling my boyfriend duties in making sure you’re well-fed and hydrated.”

The jock placed the bag on the floor before wrapping his arms around Cyrus’ middle and bringing him closer.

Cyrus let out a cute squeak of surprise before giggling. “I did well?” he asked, looking up at the taller boy through his lashes.

It sent TJ’s head reeling. “Really well,” he agreed with a smile. “You’re the best.”

For a moment, he forgot that he was at work, surrounded by children and possibly other people peeking in through the window outside. 

All he could see was Cyrus, looking up at him with so much adoration, his eyes a sweet chocolate brown that he wanted to drown in forever. He was barely conscious of how he was leaning down, eyes fluttering closed.

He could practically feel Cyrus’ breath against his lips.

“TJ and Cyrus, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

And just like that, the spell was broken and he was back in reality, surrounded by colorful gym equipment and singing children.

“First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes TJ with a baby carriage!”

“Wait, why do I get the baby carriage?” he blurted out in confusion.

In his arms, Cyrus laughed out loud. “Obviously, because you’re father material.”

“TJ and Cyrus, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

The kids repeated the song, accompanying it with a dance that involved waving arms and clapping.

“We didn’t even kiss!” Cyrus whined before turning red at the realization of what he said. He looked up at TJ, eyes wide in shock. “Um… I mean… Uh… Let’s eat?”

Allowing himself a soft chuckle, TJ nodded as he reluctantly let go of the smaller boy’s waist. He picked up the bag of snacks and gestured for Cyrus to follow him to an empty spot on the mat he had laid out for the kids. 

They didn’t have any room for tables and chairs at the gym so the kids simply ate their snacks on a mat on the floor. They didn’t mind, though, it was just like having a picnic to them.

“Sorry about them,” he said as he handed Cyrus the juice box and a fruit snack.

Cyrus shrugged. “Kids will be kids, right?”

Meeting each other’s eyes, they smiled before digging into their snacks. 

TJ figured it was good that they didn’t kiss in front of the kids. He had always hoped their kiss would be a little less public and less accompanied by a badly sung nursery rhyme.

 

* * *

 

The third time was on the day of a basketball game. They had been boyfriends for two weeks now.

Coach had given them a pep talk, they did a team huddle, and then left the locker room in a line, pumped and ready to slay on the court.

“Psst! TJ!”

Slowing in his tracks, TJ’s head swiveled towards the whispers. Cyrus was peeking out from behind a pillar in a corner. 

Happy but confused to see him, the jock hung back and waited until the rest of the team were ahead before jogging to his boyfriend and slipping in behind the pillar.

“Hey.” Cyrus wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug. “I just thought I’d wish you luck. So, good luck!”

Feeling his lips upturning into a wide smile, TJ tucked his head into Cyrus’ neck, loving the feel of the smaller boy in his arms. His nerves that had filled his stomach earlier went away, replaced by butterflies and a new drive to make sure they win that game.

Pulling away, briefly, TJ looked down at the boy in his arms. Brown hair brushed until it was fluffy. Brown eyes that shined with sheer innocence. A smile that could rival any star’s.

How did TJ get so lucky?

Feeling a burst of courage, he decided to take the plunge. 

“So… do you think I can get a good luck kiss?”

Cyrus’s cheeks turned red and he shyly smiled as he nodded his consent.

TJ leaned down. Cyrus closed his eyes and tilted his chin up.

“Kippen! Where are you?!” 

The coach’s thundering voice broke them apart.

TJ wanted to scream in frustration at being interrupted…again!

What was up with his luck?!

“You better go,” Cyrus said, softly and also sounding disappointed.

Not wanting to leave without some type of kiss, TJ swiftly pecked Cyrus’ forehead before running off.

During the game, Cyrus’s voice was the loudest cheer because of his megaphone and his sign, “TJ Kippen Is Best Captain” was the biggest.

TJ played harder than he ever did in his entire basketball career – passing the ball, receiving the ball, shooting the ball, layups, the works.

Suffice to say, Jefferson won the game.

 

* * *

 

Another week later, TJ found himself rushing about his living room, plumping the cushions on the couch, stuffing bags of popcorn in the microwave, opening a bag of chips and pouring them into a bowl, taking out two bottles of blueberry-flavored water from the fridge, and grabbing every PG-13 DVD he could find in the house. 

He laid everything out on the coffee table along with a box of unopened Oreos, fruit snacks, and some Goldfish crackers he knew his sister would kill him for touching. Stepping back to watch his handiwork, he nodded in approval.

And right on time too because the doorbell just rang. 

He hurried to the door and paused to fix his hair and check his breath. Satisfied, he placed his hand on the knob and taking a deep breath, he twisted it open. 

A beaming Cyrus stood on the other side, a pastry box clutched in his hands. 

“Hi!” he greeted with a little wave.

“Hi,” TJ greeted back as he stepped aside. “Come on in. Everything is ready in the living room. We just have to pick a movie.”

He took Cyrus’ jacket and hung it up in the coat rack.

“I brought muffins. Sharon has been stressed lately so naturally, she baked. A lot.”

Like a puppy, TJ followed him into the living room. 

Cyrus had paused at the sight of the spread. “Whoa…” 

Looking at the state of the living room for the second time, TJ realized that he may have gone overboard.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if you wanted popcorn or chips or cookies or… well, I kinda just grabbed everything we had.”

Chuckling, Cyrus smiled up at him. “It’s sweet. Thank you. And just for that, you can have two muffins.”

TJ’s brow furrowed. “I was only allowed one?”

Still laughing, Cyrus placed the box on an empty spot on the table before plopping onto the couch and going through the DVDs.

Feeling a little nervous now, TJ settled beside him. He had been alone with Cyrus plenty of times in public. But, not here. Not in his house. Not even in Cyrus’ house. 

Somehow, that thought alone made his palms all sweaty and his throat all dry.

“Let’s watch this.” 

Cyrus held up “Wreck-It-Ralph”. Completely tame and a very Cyrus choice.

TJ popped it into the DVD player and they both settled back on the couch, the bowl of popcorn on TJ’s lap and the chips on Cyrus’s. 

Their shoulders touched as well as their elbows. Naturally, there was hardly any space between them. 

Occasionally during the movie, Cyrus would reach into TJ’s bowl to grab popcorn and TJ did the same for the chips. 

Half an hour in, they gave up on ever finishing the popcorn and chips and placed the bowls on the coffee table. Then, they split a muffin. 

While Ralph and Vanellope built a race kart, Cyrus laid his head on TJ’s shoulder. Encouraged by the display of affection, the older boy intertwined his hand with his boyfriend’s. Cyrus squeezed his hand, making TJ feel all kinds of pleasant tingles.

Felix was just saving Calhoun from the Nesquik sand when Cyrus lifted his head from TJ’s shoulder.

“Hey, TJ?”

“Hmm?” The older boy turned his head to look at him, questioningly.

He watched as Cyrus swallowed before a look of determination crossed his face.

It felt like slow motion, almost. And it was definitely unexpected.

But, the moment Cyrus leaned in and pressed his lips to TJ’s, it felt like time stopped. His eyes widened in shock before they fluttered close as he pressed back. The beating of his heart was loud in his ears and his stomach was flip-flopping all over the place. He felt a small warm hand on his cheek, cupping his face.

There were no fireworks or explosions, the way movies and books described first kisses.

Yet, it was the most incredible feeling in the world and he didn’t want it to stop. 

And, just like that, it was over.

Cyrus was blushing and looking at him with an expression of wonder. 

“Was… was that okay?” TJ asked, worriedly.

He knew that that wasn’t Cyrus’ first kiss. He had a girlfriend before. What if TJ wasn’t quite as good as she was?

His worries faded away when Cyrus broke into a smile and leaned in again, his nose brushing TJ’s.

“It was perfect,” he said, softly.

TJ’s heart swelled. His hand shyly made its way to Cyrus’s waist. “Can we… do it again?”

Smile widening into an excited one, Cyrus nodded.

This time, it was TJ who leaned in to press their lips together into a firm kiss. 

This time, it was his hand that cupped Cyrus’ cheek, gently stroking the slightly heated skin with a thumb.

This time, he felt the explosion of fireworks.

After his three failed attempts, it was Cyrus who gave him the perfect first kiss.

He felt like a winner.


End file.
